Capsule Corporation Training Hall
This is the CC's Training Hall. The Capsule Corp has recently been making capsules with training robots under orders from Trunks and Bulla. Here you can purchase them and fight with them, and advance your skills. Shop This is where you buy the capsules, and talk with Trunks if you like. *Easy Bot: A bot with stats set to easy. Speed/Strength is 25, HP is 10,000. Z 1,000 *Medium Bot: A bot with stats set to medium. Speed/Strength is 195, HP is 70,000. Z 3,000 *Hard Bot: A bot with stats set to hard. Speed/Strength is 345, HP is 120,000. Z 9,000 *Extreme Bot. A bot overpowered with a strength processor chip. Speed/Strength is 720, HP is 232,500. Z 18,000 Bots use Android techniques. You cannot absorb bots, and any stats gained from fighting them are strictly temporary, regardless of the skill used. You can only fight a total of five bots per month, which resets on the 1st of every month. There are three battle slots. Do not add or remove them. Add your characters to them as usual. Training Hall Umbras' Stats * Health: 45,000/45,000 * Speed: 120 (235) * Strength: 120 (400) * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Effects: Skilled Combatant, Ancient Martial Arts * signature: N/A Bot 1's stats * Health: 0/10,000 * Speed: 25 * Strength: 25 * Stamina: 900/1,000 DESTRUCTION *Turn Order: Bot 1, Umbras *The bot boots up and starts with 3 infinity bullets (all miss) *Umbras powers through his demon and dragon transformations, taking his time for his body to adjust. *The bot fires an infinity bullet then uses the dust cover to launch a mecha punisher (tier 1 and 3) both miss *Umbras also uses the dust to zoom around, before appearing behind the bot, grabbing it, and using Burning Tornado (T3) (hit) Damage reduced to 10,000 *Battle Over: 5000 XP Room 2 Silas Ambrose *Health: 77,340/90,000 *Speed: 225468 *Strength: 225375450.65 *Stamina: 250/1000 *Equipment: Focus Gloves, Streamlined Combat Clothes *Effects: Silent Speed *Signatures: Aether Impact Bot 1 *Health: 70,000 *Speed: 195 *Strength: 195 *Stamina: 580/1,000 Bot 2 *Health: 0/70,000 *Speed: 195 *Strength: 195 *Stamina: 250/1,000 The Battle *Silas activates his Base and Super forms. *The first bot boots up and locks onto Silas, firing off 2 ki blasts (both miss) before going in for three melee attacks (1 hit) 975 Damage *The second bot boots up and stays ranged, firing off 5 ki blasts (3 hit) 8775 Damage *Silas Activates his Trainee and Commander forms, and fires at the second Bot with 2 ki blasts. (both hit) 11,250 Damage *The first bot continues to attack Silas at close range. (1 hit) 975 Damage *The second bot fires off another wave of ki blasts. (1 hit) 2925 Damage *Silas fires an Aether Impact at Bot 2. (all hit) 22,500 Damage *The first bot dashes back after the attack and fires off 5 ki blasts at Silas changing tactics (all miss) *Bot 2 fires off a charged ki blast at Silas, before cooling down. (miss) *Silas fires a Heavenly Wave5 Energy at Bot 2, enhanced by Silent Speed38,693 damage. The Bot was left a heap of scrap. Room 3 Abaddon's stats * Health: 12,625/27,250 * Strength: 80 * Speed: 80 * Stamina: 400/1000 * Effects: pure breed bonus (1.25) zenkai Bot 1's stats * Health: 0/10,000 * Strength: 25 * Speed: 25 * Stamina: 1,000/1000 Bot 2's stats * Health: 0/10,000 * Strength: 25 * Speed: 25 * Stamina: 1,000/1000 Bot 3's stats * Health: 4,000/10,000 * Strength: 25 * Speed: 25 * Stamina: 1,000/1000 Bot 4's stats * Health: 10,000/10,000 * Strength: 25 * Speed: 25 * Stamina: 1,000/1000 Bot 5's stats * Health: 10,000/10,000 * Strength: 25 * Speed: 25 * Stamina: 1,000/1000 Fight * Abaddon goes and launches bot 1 in the air and pummels him with a big bang attack. (Launcher tier 1)(Big bang attack, tier 3) (both hit) 6000 * the bots do a combined spray of 15 infinate bullets 2 hit 750 damage * Abaddon then goes up back to bot 1 doing a burning rush. (Burning Rush, tier 3) (hit) 4500 bot 1 goes boom * the bots consequatively fire 8 photon bursts (tier 2) 2 hit) 1500 * Abaddon goes back up doing a burning rush(Burning rush, tier 3) (hit) 4500 * the bots repeat there previous action (4 hit) 3000 * Abaddon pulls out a burning attack on Bot 2 (Burning Attack tier 4) hit 6000 bot 2 goes boom * The bot join up firing unified power blitz (all hit) 5625 * Abaddon follows up with a galick gun to Bot 3 (Galick gun tier 2) and follows it with some dirty fireworks (dirty fireworks tier 2) both hit 6000 * the bots repeat their previous move (2 hit) 3750 * Abaddon goes back into Bot 3 and does another burning rush(Burning Rush tier 3) (miss) * the bots recharge * Abaddon goes up on Bot 3 and performs an energy ball volley (energy ball volley, 2 balls) and a galick gun (galick gun tier 2) Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Locations Category:Earth